Scarecrow
Scarecrow, also known as The Scorched Spirit, is the leader of a team of Halloween-themed villains and is a very powerful warrior among his allies. History Scarecrow's original beginning or his creator is currently unknown, yet he was placed with his brother and Tarzahki in a giant location on Earth called "Halloween Nui." Realizing that he wasn't getting power that he had the strength to receive, he betrayed his two brothers and clashed with them on a thin and brittle-supported monument hovering disk. He invited Tarzahki to join him and said that the two could receive more power by doing so, and Tarzahki gave in easily. However, their other brother didn't give up, and, with all his might, shoved Tarzahki off of the edge of the monument, and than aimed for Scarecrow. Scarecrow cowardly retreated, and when his brother went to see Tarzahki, the traitor had already fled. Scarecrow made up a team of Insectia, Ghost, Battrap, Vamprax, Zombax, and Spiderax. He and his crew befriended Von Nebula and became trusted allies. Scarecrow, at one point, realized that Earth had been involved with the human species, and he sent Insectia and Spiderax to destroy them. Once the two got there, they clashed with several new foes, and Spiderax realized that the fight wasn't even, so he abandoned Insectia. Insectia then was killed by a lightning Hero seconds later. Spiderax told Scarecrow of what happened, and Scarecrow was furious at Spiderax for not warning Insectia. He said that if he did this one more time, than he would be cast out of his crew, or worse, killed for his actions. Scarecrow's next plan was to retry destroying the human race, so he sent Vamprax to drain all of the energy for electricity out of the location that Spiderax was in for revenge. Vamprax went there, and began to drain and kill everything. Than, he realized that various Toa and Glatorian were beginning to maneuver, so he released several Atmo-Bats. At the climax of the battle, Vamprax was nearly killed by two jets, yet was saved at the last minute by Battrap. Scarecrow was irritated, so he created an experiment. He sent Clawson down on a Pumpkin Pod to Earth to find their foes, in which he located them in Cincinnati, Ohio. The intelligent villain crash landed by accident, yet he survived the crash and crept around a bridge. No sooner had he begun to loiter than the arrival of Onua. Unable to fight back with enough power, Clawson was quickly slain by Onua. Because of this, Scarecrow had advanced his knowledge of his enemies' moves, realizing that, for example, their strength had been able to kill Clawson, and only Onua had done so. Scarecrow was, at this point, ready for a slick task of pure revenge. He lead several of his warriors, Skeletax, Liquidator, Zombax, Raptor, Cornelius Zo, and Black Lancer, to demolish their ignorant opponents. Trivia * In the last paragraph, when Scarecrow leads a crew to Ohio to destroy their enemies, this is a homage to the climax of the film Scooby Doo: Monsters Unleashed, with several upcoming story details being related to the film. * The team Scarecrow makes up resembles each of the characters from the film at the most part, Skeletax is a homage to the twin Skeletons, Liquidator is a homage to the one eyed blob, Zombax is a homage to the Zombie, Raptor is a homage to the Pterodactyl, Cornelius Zo is a homage to the Pirate, and Black Lancer is a homage to the dark knight without his horse. * Scarecrow is Starscream7's favorite Halloween MOC. Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Orange Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Crossover Content To Be Reviewed